Sharp tips and nanoscale tips can be used for high resolution patterning, wherein an ink or patterning compound can be transferred from the tip to a solid surface. For example, the tip can be an atomic force microscope (AFM) tip attached to one end of a cantilever or a larger support structure. This direct write nanolithographic approach can provide advantages which competing nanolithographies may not provide including high registration and reasonable costs. The cantilever can be used in several embodiments including for example: (i) a single tip or cantilever, (ii) a linear array of tips or cantilevers, and (iii) a two-dimensional array of tips or cantilevers, e.g, multiple rows of linear arrays of tips or cantilevers. See, for example, Mirkin et al, WO 00/41213, WO 01/91855, Small, 2005, 10, 940-945; See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,005,378; 7,034,854; 7,060,977; 7,098,056; and 7,102,656; to NanoInk.
A need exists to improve these and related devices and methods. In particular, for example, a need exists for improvements which can be made to these methods, instruments, and devices, particularly as the tip density increases, cantilever embodiments become increasingly complex in a two-dimensional system, and as the processes are adapted to be commercial processes. For example, as the cantilever arrays become more geometrically complex and larger with more cantilevers, leveling of the array becomes more difficult. For example, if the method is not done properly, one tip may touch the surface before another second tip touches the surface, or the second tip may not even touch the surface. Or it may be difficult to know when the tips touch the surface. In many cases, it is desired that most or all of the tips are touching when writing, and most or all are off the surface when not writing. Once the two dimensional spatial profile of the array is established, it is desirable to have a high degree of planarity for the 2 D array of tips or cantilever tips; otherwise, during lithography cantilevers and tips can be damaged or writing may not occur at all. In particular, a need exists to provide a leveling means that is efficient and accurate. In some embodiments, a need exists to improve systems wherein the array may have a plurality of tips but the array does not employ cantilevers.